


AU⁹

by katesong29



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesong29/pseuds/katesong29
Summary: Agent Scully on another mission in Storybrooke, Maine, she investigates the mysterious disappearance of people in the local forests, the agent day and night wandering through these forests, in search of the truth. And one day, running away from the rain, she comes to a clearing where there is an inconspicuous house, and she has no choice but to ask for shelter from the owner of the house, which turns out to be a stunning Regina. The woman provides not only shelter, but also his bed the guest.
Relationships: Regina Mills / Dana Scully
Kudos: 3





	AU⁹




End file.
